


Blow

by smolandgrumpy



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sloppy Blow Job, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: “Show me,” She says. How can he not?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/OFC, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Blow

“Show me,” She breathes out.

_ Show me.  _

_ Show me. _

The voice echoes in the depth of his mind.

Dean’s head spins, not to mention the twitching of his cock, with every breath he takes. 

She’s sitting in front of him, between his spread legs, and she looks at him as if he could give her the world. If he could, he really would. Maybe not the world, but he would give a lot to hear the noises again, the moans he drew from her lips, when he made her come on his tongue and fingers, even before he took off all of her clothes. 

He takes a look at her, at least he tries. The lighting in the room is not the best, but it’s enough to see the gleam in her eyes, enough to see the playful smile on her spit slick lips. The lips that were on him just seconds before. The lips that were so hard to peel himself from because if he wanted anything more than having her lips on his cock, is having her lips on his.

Dean still couldn’t believe his luck. It’s not like he went out in search for this very thing. Yet, here they were, in her apartment, and she’s begging for him to  _ show her _ . How could he say no?

He hooks his thumbs around the waistband of his underwear, lifts up his ass from the bed to be able to take it off before he settles back.

She eyes him, her hungry gaze falls on his dick, teeth biting down on her bottom lip. Her hands are now on his thighs, pushing them apart to spread them and inches closer before she leans in. 

She’s so close now, Dean can feel the warmth of her breath on his aching cock and she smiles before she sticks her tongue out, teasing the leaking slit at the head of his dick with the tip of it. 

“Fuck,” He groans, and closes his eyes as a wrecked sound leaves his parted lips. Like an animal is dying in there and Dean’s a little embarrassed. He’s usually not  _ that _ affected.

She smiles at the realization that it was her who pulled the sound out of him, and starts to massage his ball with one hand while she holds his dick in the other and slaps the head against her soft lips. 

“Shit, yeah,” Dean has to hold himself back because seriously, he could come from the sight and the sensation alone.

She grins cockily, and Dean grabs at her hair that fell around her head, tucking them back, because there’s no way that he’s not going to watch.

Her lips are sealed around the head of his cock and gave it some tentative licks and sucks, her tongue is playing with the string of his frenulum inside of her mouth and Dean bites his tongue as not to release a weird, strangled sound again.

She swallows more of him, and it’s slow. 

So fucking slow. 

But it’s not bad. It’s fucking fantastic. 

“Fuck, yes, baby,” Dean bites on his tongue, fucking tastes copper, reminds himself not to blow.

She spits on his dick and jerks him off wetly, her lips still around the head, sucking like she means it before she swallows him down. 

“Yeah,” He grunts, “Looking so good with my fat cock in your mouth, sweetheart. The prettiest sight,”

Her head bobs rhythmically, while her hand cups and squeezes his balls on the right side of painful and he still watches her. Watch his cock come out of her mouth all spit wet and shiny before it disappears again. Until it reaches the back and her throat squeezes at the head of his throbbing cock.

“Fuck, yeah,” Dean pants, his hands help to guide her head. “Just like that, baby. So good, such a good girl.” 


End file.
